A display box for presenting billboards or menu boards or advertisements or similar are in extensive use. The display box can be defined as a tool for presenting information and communication which promotes purchase of products or services. Such commonly comprise of a fixed structure which defines a frame or perimeter within the bounds of which an image carrying substrate can be engaged for presentation by the device. These display boxes are commonly one-sided and can only present one image. Such a display box may be used as menu boards in for example fast food chains. They are commonly one-sided and they are usually mounted vertically to a ceiling or wall behind the order counters. As such, some customers who are short are not able to see the items on the menu clearly because it is not clearly within their range of visibility. A further disadvantage of a one-side menu boards is that they can only display a fixed menu and it would require a person to take down the menu board or a removable insert containing menu information if there are any changes to the menu. This is inconvenient and time consuming.
It is now more than ever important for merchants to devise ways of exploiting the display box medium for advertising purposes so as to rapidly exploit commercial opportunities. Hence many display apparatuses or advertising technologies have been developed to cope with the rapid and increasing possible need for the aforementioned advertising purposes. On such display apparatus that many retailers use are signage of multiple face displays which are changeable in orientation so as to give them the ability to control the visibility of content, inform customers of current products or services or special promotions, educate customers on products and services. Such display apparatus also provide solutions to retailers who are challenged with making the most efficient use of space without producing cluttering that turns customers away. Display apparatus capable of meeting such needs are often mounted to the wall, for example in point-of-sales signs or three-sided menu boards for displaying breakfast, lunch and dinner menu. It is accordingly known to find a display box with multiple faces. Each face may carry a different image or display in a housing or casing which is rotatable so as to allow the selective display of information from different faces. To rotate from one image displayed on one face of the display box to another image on another face requires manual rotation by a person to a predetermined orientation. In order for the customers to clearly see the information, services or products being presented on the face of a multiple sided display box, it is important that the face is presented at an angle in such a way that the information can be easily visible to customers standing at the counter so as to make purchase. This is important especially in point-of-sale applications, for example fast food restaurants or cafes. Such rotatable signs as for example shown in our New Zealand patent NZ504716, are not secured in place at an angle of rotation a person rotating the sign may find it inconvenient and time consuming to determine if the sign is rotated to the correct orientation. This may particularly be so where during one day, one or two exchanges of image carrying substrates need to occur as for example is often required at fast food outlets.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an orientation device of or and for rotation of a display box having multiple-sided display which addresses the abovementioned disadvantages or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.